


Day Eight

by TheGeekySquirrel



Series: September Writing Challenge [8]
Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Family Dynamics, Family Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 23:39:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16073789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGeekySquirrel/pseuds/TheGeekySquirrel
Summary: "Who wants to sing karaoke with me?"





	Day Eight

Russel’s family was made of a blue-haired asshole, a self-absorbed pickle looking fuck, and a depressed young woman who cared too much about everyone else to take care of herself. And it was not okay.

 

That didn’t mean there weren’t good moments, though. Like one night, not long after they dropped their fourth big album. They’d all agreed to go out, even if it took a while for certain members of their family to get ready,  _ 2D and Murdoc _ . Eventually, they got out of the house and into the car. It’d been established about five days earlier that Murdoc was no longer allowed to drive due to him getting a fifth ticket, so Russel was at the driver’s seat with a disgruntled older man grumbling beside him. Noodle and 2D sang alongside the pop-y voices coming from the radio, neither really hitting the correct notes. Russel couldn’t stop smiling. He even swore he saw their eldest member cracked a grin at least once on the journey. 

 

It was odd, though. The chances of all of them being  _ this _ cheerful at the same time were incredibly slim. They’d even chosen a popular bar for the night, which they never did if they could avoid it. Tonight though, it was the perfect location. Just for tonight, they all wanted to pretend everything was hunky dory. 

 

Noodle was the first out of the car as soon as they got there. She dragged Murdoc behind her into the building by his elbow, earning a grumble from the man in questions and chuckles from the two others. They secured their table quicker than usual; hey, there  _ are _ positives to being one of the biggest bands in the world. 2D put his card down first, so the first round of drinks was on his dime. Their singer looked around the place a bit while they waited, yelping joyfully when his eyes landed on one specific corner. 

 

“Who wants t’ sing karaoke wiff me?” he asked with a grin. Noodle stood up with a chuckle, “Me of course. I’m the only other bitch in this band who can sing.”

 

Murdoc threw a peanut at her- where he got it from would always remain a mystery- earning himself a bit of laughter. Russel waved the two youngers off, “Go have fun, you two, we’ll hold down the fort here.”

 

He watched those two members of his family race off towards that corner as a warm feeling spread through his chest. A clawed hand lightly hit his arm and Murdoc spoke quietly beside his head. 

 

“You really have gone soft for them, haven’t you?”

 

The drummer watched two blue and black heads bend over a book, then move up simultaneously to talk to the person running the karaoke. He couldn’t contain his laughter when the opening to some song those two had loved way back when started playing. 

 

“Yeah, I have.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I'm inconsistent as fuck when it comes to an uploading schedule, I'm sorry. This is day eight, should've been posted days ago but, ya know, I'm bad at uploading schedules.


End file.
